marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Space Gem
For a time, the five combined Gems were thought to be destroyed, but a conclave of the Elders of the Universe eventually learned that they could not be truly destroyed in such a manner and that they were actually scattered across the universe. Having a plan to use the Gems to further their ambitions, the Elders set out to gather them together again. Of these, only the Mind Gem's circumstances were specified, having come into possession of the Kree. The Champion won one of the other Gems as the World Trophy of Grinx, the Collector collected one, and the Trader purchased the other two. It's unclear which of these was the Space Gem at the time. The Elders eventually succeeded in gathering all six Gems together and connected them into a space platform aligned with a star system with six desolate planets the Gems could resonate with, setting up a trap for Galactus. Their apparatus would steal planetary energies from Galactus, channeling them into the planets, thus killing Galactus and subsequently Eternity due to the loss of balance that Galactus maintained. The universe would end and be reborn, with only the Elders surviving due to their earlier victory over Death and as such be true Elders of the new universe as Galactus had been in theirs. Though the Elders successfully trapped Galactus, they failed to handle interference from his heralds. While the Silver Surfer blocked the ray from the Gem apparatus, Nova detonated the star at the center of the system, creating a black hole that consumed the Gems and some of the Elders, saving Galactus. The Elders joined with the In-Betweener in a further scheme to kill Galactus, retrieving the Gems from the black hole, but they were thwarted again by the Silver Surfer. Lord Chaos and Master Order became involved and redistributed the Gems among the In-Betweener and the Elders afterwards, with the one that would soon be revealed as the Space Gem entrusted to the Runner. Infinity Gauntlet Thanos learned of the Gems' true nature as Infinity Gems from the Infinity Well and set out to gather them once more in a quest to become a god worthy of being Death's consort. He was halfway through his mission when he was attacked by the Runner, as the Elders were by then aware of his moves. The Runner had been subconsciously tapping into the Space Gem's abilities to teleport to his every destination, a feat he interpreted as "running" at the speed of thought. At speeds faster than Thanos could react to, Runner quickly tore through the throne Thanos had been using to travel through space, but made the mistake of stopping to give the stranded Titan a chance to explain his ploy for the Gems. This gave Thanos the opportunity to trap Runner in the power of the Time Gem, aging him into a slow old man, and then de-aging him into a helpless infant. With the Space Gem claimed, Thanos was able to teleport wherever he wanted, eliminating the need for his space throne. When Thanos assembled all six Gems into his Infinity Gauntlet, he had the power and knowledge to achieve anything he desired, except he found he still didn't know what it would take for Death to return his affection. He attempted various grand gestures, eventually creating a great shrine to Death and fulfilling his promise to her to kill half the population of the universe, removing them from existence with a snap of his fingers. No matter what he did, Death continued to regard him with silent disdain. He became increasingly unstable in his frustration and when a coalition of surviving heroes came to confront him, he was compelled to attempt to entertain Death by limiting his own abilities and giving his enemies a minute chance of victory. He swore off the use of all the Gems except Power in the ensuing battle, though he defeated many of his opponents through manipulations of time, space, and reality regardless. In particular, he opened a portal in the flight path of Thor's hammer, separating the weapon from its master for more than sixty seconds. After his inevitable victory, Thanos reclaimed full control of the Gems just in time to face an alliance of Cosmic Beings. When Death stood with the other Abstracts against him, Thanos lost his last vestige of patience and subdued them all, imprisoning them in an energy field. Upon defeating Eternity, he took their place as an abstract being one with the universe. This meant abandoning his physical body, which was still wearing the Gauntlet. Nebula, who up to that point was a helpless bystander being tortured by her grandfather for his amusement, seized the opportunity and stole the Gauntlet. She quickly used the Gauntlet to reset the timeline by 24 hours, more so to spite Thanos' accomplishments than to set things right. She lacked the experience or understanding to make full effective use of the Gems, so Adam Warlock, who had formed more of a connection to the Gems through his time within the Soul Gem, was able to hide from her and eventually separate her from the Gauntlet to claim it for himself. Pledging to be a more worthy supreme being, Warlock ended the conflict and sent everyone on their way. Infinity Watch Warlock did not hold the Infinity Gauntlet for long before Eternity brought his case to the Living Tribunal that the young god was no more suited to hold omnipotence than Thanos. The Tribunal ruled that Warlock disperse the Gems so that no individual could misuse their combined might. Warlock decided to split the Gems among friends and allies he knew would not or could not abuse their potential. He offered the Space Gem to Pip the Troll, reasoning that the simple-minded rascal would only be able to make use of its basic teleportation abilities and would be too slippery to let it fall into the hands of anyone more dangerous. Pip kept the Gem between his toes. Shortly after the Gems' distribution, the Man-Beast abducted Pip along with Moondragon, Gamora, and Drax, and trapped them in a machine to sap their Gems' power and create a vicious energy creature under his control called the Infinity Thrall. Warlock defeated the Man-Beast by causing the destruction of the machine, dispelling the Thrall and freeing the others. Afterwards, the five Gem-holders agreed to stick together as a team known as the Infinity Watch. During this time, Pip's teleportation ability was integral as the team's primary travel method. As well as being able to go anywhere he could picture in his mind, he could also channel the thoughts of his passengers to travel to their chosen destination . He also demonstrated the ability to teleport the team to another dimension that Warlock had only seen in a vision or to a person whose location wasn't even known. While he usually preferred to leave the fighting to others, he would take advantage of his ability to get the drop on opponents by retrieving weapons, dropping heavy objects on them, or moving enemies into the line of fire of one another. At one point Pip relinquished the Space Gem to assemble the Infinity Gauntlet as part of a scheme by Warlock to stop the Magus from making the universe collide with his doppelganger dimension. Ostensibly, Warlock would prepare to use the Gauntlet while Galactus took Gamora to meet with Eternity and the Living Tribunal to reverse the ruling on using the Gems in unison, but it instead turned out to be a trap to draw the Magus out of hiding. Magus stole the Infinity Gauntlet to achieve godhood just as the ruling was reversed, but he didn't realize the Reality Gem included was a fake. Without it, Magus was vulnerable to Warlock's counterattack, who wrested the supreme power with the assistance of Eternity and Infinity who represented the reality Magus lacked control over. With Magus and his threat vanquished, the Infinity Gems were returned to the Infinity Watch and the ban on the Gems' combination was reinstated. When the Infinity Watch invaded the dimension of Count Abyss to challenge the omnipotent despot, Abyss was able to defeat the Watch mostly by mystically turning the power of the Gems against their owners. When Pip attempted to teleport away from Abyss, different parts of him started to appear in multiple places at once. While he ultimately reappeared in one piece, the experience of being dimensionally fractured left Pip incapcitated with shock for some time. Afterwards, Pip briefly lost the Gem once more when Strange attacked the team in an attempt to steal them all. The sorceror's shade gave up and returned the Gems upon realizing they couldn't work together. At a time when the Infinity Watch was facing internal turmoil over Moondragon's injuries, Gamora's departure, Maxam's betrayal, and their island base's destruction by tropical storm, all the Infinity Gems suddenly vanished from the universe without explanation. With the loss of their powers and their home, the team broke up. Pip seemed to lose his powers at first, but it was soon revealed he retained the ability to teleport due to his time with the Space Gem. Ultraverse While details are inconsistent, the cause of the Gems' disappearance was Rune of the Ultraverse, who had just been accidentally transported to Earth-616 and quickly became obsessed with the Infinity Gems upon sensing their power. He somehow first stole the Time Gem and used it to freeze time, then proceeded to take the other five Gems from their owners in the space between instants. The Living Tribunal, unaffected by time manipulation and sensing the imminent violation of his decree against the union of the Gems, brought the Silver Surfer into the frozen time and charged him with preventing it at all costs. The Surfer soon found Rune wearing the Soul Gem on his forehead and the other five arranged on his right-hand knuckles in a pattern similar to the Infinity Gauntlet. The Soul Gem's will was supplanting Rune's own and forcing him to open a rift to his home dimension. At that point, the Surfer attacked Rune, with a blast of the Power Cosmic to his hand dispersing the five Gems on it into the vortex, causing them and Rune to scatter throughout the Ultraverse and restarting the normal flow of time in Earth-616. Loki, who had been earlier stranded in the Ultraverse, wanted to gain more power within it and scryed the presence of the Infinity Gems ripe for the taking. He first secured the Time Gem, then Mind, and then the other four in short order. Most had fallen to Earth, particularly in California, with one turning up in another realm of the Godwheel, but the Space Gem's circumstances before Loki acquired it were never specified. Loki didn't have a clear goal in mind for how to use the Gems once he had them. He wanted to eventually return to his home universe to exact revenge on his enemies, but bided his time in his adopted throne room in Vahdala while occasionally using his absolute power to commit minor acts of mischief on Earth. Meanwhile, a seventh Infinity Gem residing in the Ultraverse had also sensed the others' presence and sought to reunite with them. Possessing Sersi, another refugee from its home universe, the Ego Gem got close enough to Loki to connect with the other six, merging into a being called Nemesis, who attempted to use her creative forces to remake the two universes. Even the seven Gems together did not make a cohesive whole, however, and the Ego Gem's consciousness found itself at odds with some of the voices of the other Gems. This weakness allowed heroes of the two universes to fight back against her, and ultimately Black Knight struck a decicive blow on her crown where the Gems were stored, destroying the Ego Gem and scattering the other six in an explosion of creative force that would send everyone back where they belonged while restructuring the Ultraverse from the ground up. The remains of the Ego Gem's essence was split among the Power, Soul, Mind, and Space Gems, allowing them each to take on autonomous living forms that shared Nemesis' malicious intents. The Time and Reality Gems, whose individual consciousnesses rebelled against the others in the interest of preserving the fabric of existence, remained in their original forms and found other hosts in the reforming Ultraverse to mitigate the chaos in Nemesis' wake. The Space Gem's living form appeared as a male humanoid silhouette with starry space visible inside it. Its exploits in this form before turning up in its original Gem form again in Earth-616 are unknown. Illuminati When the Illuminati attempted to use the Infinity Gauntlet to push away another universe that was colliding with Earth-616, the Space Gem shattered. Infinity Wars Following the destruction of the entire Multiverse and its eventual restoration, the destroyed Infinity Gems were recreated and scattered across the universe. The Space Stone (now colored blue) appeared mysteriously in a S.H.I.E.L.D. storage facility, with a failed attempt from Loki's part to retrieve it resulting in the stone ending up in the hands of Logan. Ultron, who was also interested in obtaining the Infinity Stones, sent aliens infected by his Ultron Virus to retrieve the Space Stone from Logan, but he defeated them using the stone's power in addition to his claws. The Space Stone was eventually left under the Black Widow's care. Since Black Widow could only use the stone to teleport within her line of sight, she couldn't teleport directly to New York, where she intended to seek Doctor Strange's help. Natasha started making small jumps, and when she reached London, she was targeted by Jamie Braddock. With Merlin's help, Natasha stopped him. Before parting ways, Merlin lent Natasha a portion of his power so she could teleport directly to Manhattan. Black Widow attempted to hand over the Space Stone to Doctor Strange, but he refused since he had the Time Stone in his possession, and he advised against keeping two stones together, which prompted Black Widow to hold onto it. When Doctor Strange convened a meeting between the wielders of the Infinity Stones, Black Widow kept her distance since the parley was also attended by Turk Barrett and his supervillain henchmen. However, she used the Space Stone to jump at the scene after Gamora arrived to steal the Infinity Stones. After getting hold of the Time Stone, Gamora froze time to steal the Space Stone from Black Widow's hands. Gamora would end up claiming all Infinity Stones in the end. Gamora folded the universe in half and merged the two halves together, sending the new universe into a pocket universe called Warp World inside the Soul Gem so the merged souls would become prey to the monstrous Devondra. While waiting for Warp World's destruction, Gamora traveled to the God Quarry to investigate what laid beneath it. Inside Warp World, Loki rallied a group of heroes called the Cosmic Avengers to stop Gamora, and they escaped from the Soul Gem using copies of the Infinity Stones found within Warp World which Gamora had unwittingly brought into existence when she created Warp World. Hulk was given the replicate Space Stone since his infinite power allowed him to tap into the Space Stone's full potential. The Cosmic Avengers confronted Gamora and took the Power, Reality and Space Stones from her. Loki in turn took these stones for himself in addition to the copies of the Soul, Time and Mind Stones, thus assembling a complete set of Infinity Stones. He used the stones to send Gamora to Warp World before transporting himself to the unknown realm that existed beneath the Quarry of Creation, where he found a group of Celestials guarding a deposit of countless Infinity Stones. Loki returned from beneath the Quarry of Creation, and used his Infinity Stones to render the surplus gems inert. He handed over his set to the Cosmic Avengers so they could repair the universe. After returning to Soul World and defeating Devondra, the Cosmic Avengers joined forces with Adam Warlock to restore the universe while keeping Warp World intact within the Soul Gem. Adam Warlock then used the Soul Gem to flee Soul World with the Cosmic Avengers and his allies while Drax the Destroyer sacrificed himself to keep the portal leading to the real universe open. After sending Gamora someplace to set her on a path of redemption, Adam Warlock decided to give the Infinity Stones sentience and let them decide their destinies in order to stop the conflicts over their power. Properties The Space Stone allows its user to manipulate space anyway they see fit. Its most basic powers allow one to teleport themselves and others any place they can picture in their mind, regardless of distance or preventive measures, such as walls or spells. It can increase the speed of the user, and allow them to manipulate gravity and create black holes. Its more powerful abilities allow one to appear in multiple places at once or altering the distance between objects contrary to the laws of physics. At its peak, when used in conjunction with the other gems, it allows its user to be at all places in the universe at once simultaneously. Following the destruction and rebirth of the Infinity Stones, the artifacts formed a feedback circuit. Because of this, how much of the Space Stone's potential somebody can tap into depends on their mastery over power, meaning that possession of the Power Stone allows for a better use of the Space Stone. In turn, possession of the Space Stone allows for better control of the Time Stone. Alternate Reality Versions Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-199999) After being separated from the other Infinity Stones, the Space Stone came into the possession of the Asgardian king Odin. It was housed inside a cube, which would be known as the Tesseract. It possesses the potential to create infinite energy, which can be used to create wormholes to other parts of the universe and different dimensions. For unknown reasons, the Tesseract was hidden on Earth. During World War II in the 20th century, it was taken by Red Skull and Hydra as part of their plan for world domination. Hydra's lead scientist Arnim Zola managed to harness the energy of the Tesseract to power weapons to be used against the Allied Forces. Captain America foiled Schmidt's plan to use the Tesseract to launch an aerial attack on the United States in a highly advanced plane by damaging the conduits transferring the Cube's power to the ship. In a desperate attempt to use the Tesseract for himself, Red Skull was apparently disintegrated by the Cube's power. Captain America managed to crash Schmidt's plane, seemingly at the cost of his own life. The cube was recovered by Howard Stark while seeking out the fallen Steve Rogers. For decades afterwards the Tesseract remained in the possession of S.H.I.E.L.D. In the 1980s, the Kree scientist Mar-Vell, using the alias Wendy Lawson, experimented with the Tesseract while trying to create an engine that Skrull refugees could use to escape the Kree Empire. Before her death in 1989 she took it to her labratory, a cloaked Kree ship orbiting Earth. In 1995 a group of humans and Skrulls prevented the Tesseract from being taken by Kree agents. It was ingested by a Flerken named Goose and taken back to Earth. Some time later Goose regurgitated the Tesseract and it was reacquired by S.H.I.E.L.D. In 2011 Nick Fury asked Dr. Erik Selvig to examine the Tesseract, to potentially harness its energy. Some time later, the Tesseract started showing signs of activity. It was later revealed that unknown forces had been tampering with the cube from its other end in space in order to open a portal that would bring Loki to Earth. Loki had made a deal with an alien race known as the Chitauri; he would give their master the Tesseract in exchange of an army with which he could conquer the Earth. The Chitauri's representative, only known as the Other stated their intention to use the Tesseract to access "greater worlds". Loki allowed himself to be defeated by S.H.I.E.L.D.'s newly formed team of superheroes called the Avengers, so he could distract them in order to give his allies the time necessary to build a machine which could concentrate more energy of the Tesseract in order to open a bigger and more stable portal to let the Chitauri invade Earth. Loki escaped from the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier and arrived to Stark Tower, where not only could he activate the cube, but be seen defeating the Avengers completely as his great triumph over Earth. The Avengers managed to defeat Loki and his invading forces, nuking almost the whole Chitauri army before closing the portal, when the machine was deactivated. In the aftermath, Avengers member Thor used the Tesseract to return it, himself and Loki back to where they belonged, Asgard. For five years, the Tesseract remained in Odin's Vault, until Loki retrieved it while in the process of reviving Surtur to initiate Ragnarök. When Thanos intercepted the Asgardians to retrieve the Space Stone, Loki handed over the Tesseract to Thanos, causing Thanos to destroy the Tesseract and insert the Space Stone into the Infinity Gauntlet. Under his possession, Thanos often used the Space Stone for transportation, and proved to be skilled at using it in combat by redirecting projectiles and phasing objects. 2010s Marvel Animated Universe (Earth-12041) In this universe, the Red Skull stole the Infinity Stones (as they are called, instead of "Infinity Gems") from his master Thanos and returned to Earth. He had his ship heavily damaged, which caused the Stones to be scattered all over the Earth. The Space Stone was able to travel to other dimensions, and it fell into possession of Loki. He devised a ruse to make Thor go back to Asgard, as the opening of a portal between realms was the condition he needed to use the Stone's power to merge the Nine Realms together and escape Valhalla. When Thor confronted Loki, he used the Space Stone to open portals in order to evade Mjolnir's blows, but in the end, Thor managed to manipulate Mjolnir's movements and finally hit Loki, knocking him down, and taking the Space Stone from him. The Stone was contained with the other three that had been retrieved by the Avengers, under special care by Tony Stark. However, the Black Widow noticed that Tony was slowly being corrupted by the Stones. She sneaked into the vault and stole them, with the intention to send them to Asgard with Thor's help for safekeeping. Their plan failed, and they resorted to Doctor Strange so he could bury them between realities. However, Dormammu appeared shortly after to take the gems. Black Widow was forced to wield the Stones in order to vanish him back to his dimension. After initially falling into the Stones' influence, Natasha was capable of resisting their control and reject them. However, as soon as she stripped of the Stones, Thanos returned, and assembled the Infinity Gauntlet with the Power Stone that was already in his possession. Using the Gauntlet, Thanos created a citadel near Earth's orbit, and started modifying Earth's climate, causing anomalies around the globe. In order to defeat him, the Avengers got Thanos to fight them with each individual Stone. Using the Space Stone, he attacked each Avenger by teleporting immediately after striking. Even though Hawkeye and Black Widow found the pattern of his attacks in order to avoid them, Thanos subsequently switched to another Stone. After getting the readings of each individual Stone, Iron Man activated Arsenal, who seized the Infinity Gauntlet from Thanos. When the Avengers returned to Earth, it was revealed a backdoor left in the robot's programming allowed Ultron to possess him. Arsenal was re-shaped into Ultron, and the evil A.I. revealed itself. The five Stones were drained of their power by Ultron. | CurrentOwner = Earth-616: None; Earth-199999: Thanos | PreviousOwners = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Infinity Gems Category:Power Bestowal Category:Wormholes Category:Thanos' Equipment Category:Earth-12041 Category:Earth-199999 Category:Stones Category:Odin's Treasure Room